Regresare por ti
by yhijhawhuthzer
Summary: Los Dragón Slayers, le has tocado hacer una misión casi imposible, que tal vez les cuesten regresar con vida... ¿Que pasara en todo ese tiempo que no estén?
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima **

**Parejas: **Natsu y Erza; Gajeel y Levy

Normal

-Dialogo-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Regresare por ti **

**Capitulo 1**

**Las despedidas duelen**

Hay estaba el sentado, bajo ese manto de oscuridad que solo puede dar la noche, pensando en que ese era su ultima noche con ella y lo quería disfrutar al máximo y no estar sentado ahí, en vez de estar adentro con ella ya que no sabia por cuanto tiempo se iría por que como supuso no serian días, ni semanas e incluso ni siquiera meses, serian años, y con exactitud no sabia cuantos. Y es que no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, el sabia perfectamente que lo amaba y nunca dejo de decirlo o de demostrárselo pero no sabia si ese amor se acabaría cuando el se fuera. ¿dejaría ella de amarlo? , ¿se iría con otro cuando se cansara de esperarlo?, ¿formaría su propia familia sin el?, preguntas estúpidas que el no dejaba de pensar se mortificaba con cada una que pasaba por su mente... Es que acaso estaba tan concentrado que no noto que ella estaba enfrente viéndolo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y con una camisa de el que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, resaltando todas sus curvas. Al ver esa imagen de ella, tan inocente, tan tierna, como si necesitara que la protegieran de cualquier mal, no pudo evitar sonreír y hacerle una seña con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara en sus piernas, le dio un cálido beso al cual ella correspondió.

-Te Amo, Natsu y pase lo que pase nunca lo dejare de hacer- se lo dijo en un pequeño susurro que solo podía escuchar el

-Erza Scarlet, yo también Te Amo- rosando sus labios y a solo un movimiento de volver a besarse – Regresare por ti... Y nos casaremos- Al decir eso no pudieron evitar ruborizarse los dos

-Te esperare el tiempo necesario- Hizo una pequeña pausa, tal vez lo siguiente que diría fuera algo fuerte para los dos – Asi que trata de regresar... Con vida, de acuerdo!-

-JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Estas hablando con el gran Natsu, hijo del gran Igneel- No dejaba de reírse, mientras que Erza con la poca paciencia que tiene, estaba a punto de darle un golpe, es que nunca se puede poner serio en ninguna ocasión, pero que podía hacer ese era su Natsu – Esta bien, te prometo, que me cuidare y cuidare a mis compañeros- Que haría ella sin ese ser que a pesar de todo siempre les a dado ánimos no solo a ella si no a todo los del gremio, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado

-Entremos, tengo frio- dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ser seguida por el, y de un momento ah otro la abrazo por la espalda y le dijo al oído

-No te preocupes pequeña niña... Yo te caliento- con una sonrisa que hizo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera bajo el suyo.

Terminaron de entrar a la habitación, sin desaprovechar el momento se empezaron a besar y lo terminaron haciendo una vez mas, como muchas veces en esa noche, tenían que aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo, cada instante, no importaba en donde fuera siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos hasta el ultimo instante.

#######################################################################

No podía creer que estuviera hay acostado en esa cama con la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo, ¡pero!, si todo en ese mundo siempre había un pero y aunque es estúpido. No podía creer que cuando al fin pudo decirle sus sentimientos a esa persona especial para el, cuando por fin podía ser feliz con esa enana, algo pasa, y ¿porque justamente en esos momentos de su vida, en esos momentos de paz?, ¿tiene que irse, por que?, ¿es que acaso el destino no quiere que el fuera feliz o que?, ¿por que se tendría que ir al día siguiente?, después de que estuvieran juntos esa noche y de tan solo pensar que terminaron haciéndolo fue, por una tonta pelea que el agradeció mucho que pasara, pues después de todo le gustaba cuando hacia que ella se molestara, porque el sabia como calmarla y ahora que lo pensaba no podía entender porque coño, el idiota de su maestro le pidió hacer una misión con Gildaz, porque los tenia que llevar a un tipo de misión en donde posiblemente tienes que arriesgar tu vida, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el tiempo que duraría, porque sabia perfectamente que ese tipo de misiones duran años, ¿Que seria de levy, de su enana?, ¿Como serán las cosas cuando regresen si es que llegasen a regresar alguna vez?, Odiaba pensar en esas cosas que posiblemente son estúpidas pero tal vez para el no, es que acaso se esta volviendo muy sentimental o que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al estar pensando en eso, debería estar feliz, aprovechando esa noche aunque fuera la ultima.

-¿Que tanto piensas Gajeel?- Dijo mientras se restregaba un ojo y se terminaba de despertar

-Nada... Duermete-

-Ie, no tengo sueño- Mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de el, quedando acurrucada- Gajeel yo... - La interrumpió con un beso que fue correspondido por ella

-Enana, mañana me iré... Pero-

-Yo también te extrañare mucho, y no dejare de esperarte ni por un segundo- Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Gehehehehe- mientras no dejeba de reirse – Que inocente eres enana, gehegehehe, de verdad crees que te extrañare?- ella no pudo evitar que le saliera una venita en la frente, acababa de arruinar un momento mágico

-No te rías... Idiota- Mientras le daba la espalda y se hacia la ofendida

La abrazo debía admitirlo, la adoraba, no sabia lo que seria su vida sin la pequeña hada que tenia en frente a sus ojos

-Es que te ves linda, cuando te hago enojar-

-Idiota- se voltio para quedar frente a el, mientras se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, a solo centímetros de un beso

-Te amo, enana... Eres mía-

-Solo tuya, Gajeel-

Y así terminaron de juntar sus bocas uniéndolas en un tierno beso, prometiéndose el uno al otro que nunca olvidarían esa noche tan especial para ellos.

#####################################################################

Ya después de tres meses de la partida de los dragón slayers del gremio, junto a gildarz a su misión. Todos seguían con sus mismas rutinas, Lucy y Loki cuidaban de su pequeño hijo Leonardo, el cual no tenia mucho de haber nacido, Mirajane un poco triste, por que no solo se fue Natsu y Gajeel también Laxus, de que trataba su misión nadie sabia solo el maestro Makarov. Solo rogaban que todos llegaran a salvo y mas la albina de ojos azules, porque a pesar de todo tiene la ilusión de que la pequeña niña que lleva en su vientre tenga la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, y quien diría que ella terminara por enamorarse del antipático y malhumorado de Laxus de tan solo pensarlo le daba algo de risa.

Levy y Erza se habían unido un poco mas de lo normal ya que levy se había distanciado de Lucy por el hecho de saber que estaba muy ocupada con su pequeño y el hecho de que ella y Erza estén juntas es por la simple razón de que la pequeña hada del gremio estaba embarazada.

Juvia y Gray mas enamorados que nunca sus pequeños mellizos, Gabriel y Gaby (Gabriela), cumplían sus cuatro meses de haber nacidos y al parecer no todo es felicidad para ellos por que al ver que

el embarazo de Juvia fue de alto riesgo por ser dos, no podrán tener mas hijos algo triste para la chica, porque quería darle una familia de muchos hijos a su querido amado pero por la situación no puede, pero el siempre la anima dándole cumplidos y muchos regalos de que no se preocupara, pues después de todo le dio dos preciosos niños y aunque al el también le desanimo la idea de que no pueden tener mas hijos siempre se muestra fuerte frente a ella, para no preocuparla mas de lo que esta.

###################################################################

Y hay estaba ella caminando por las calles de Magnolia, estaba preocupada, pues si, por primera vez en su vida... Titania estaba asustada, preocupada y al parecer tenia miedo ¿Por que?, simple, ella jamas había tenido un retraso en su periodo, ella no era de suponer, ni de imaginar nada, pero tenia una duda que la estaba comiendo por dentro. Al parecer había llegado a su destino se congelo, de tan solo pensar que esos resultados dieran "_positivo" _no sabia que haría después de esos dichos resultados. Ya que al parecer al día anterior ella se dirigio al hospital a hacerse una prueba de embarazo pues ya que de un tiempo para acá ella tenia sus sospechas... pues últimamente se sentía cansada por casi todo, haciendo esto que fracasara mayor parte en las misiones, vomitaba por casi todo lo que comía, olía, e incluso llego a vomitar cuando un día se estaba se estaba comiendo su pastel favorito de fresa, no aguanto y delante de todo el gremio vomito, todos preocupados no sabían que hacer, hasta que se acercaron las chicas y ella les contó todo lo que le pasaba y de un momento para otro cada una de ellas le dijo que se hiciera una prueba de embarazo pues claro ellas conocían todos esos síntomas, pues ella no les hizo caso al momento pues pensaba que estaban locas por decir tales tonterías, y pues para completar el paquete su periodo no le llegaba, pues ella fue muy precavida con lo que respecta a ese asunto y nunca tuvo un retraso. Se distrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado de cuenta que ya estaba sentada frente al escritorio de la doctora que la atendió el día anterior

-Erza, tengo tus resultados de embarazo- Dicho esto por la doctora no pudo evitar sentirse tensa ante la mirada seria que tenia, al parecer era grave lo que tenia que decirle – Tus resultados dieron... Positivo-

Lo dijo sin tanto rodeos, que aun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar "_positivo"_ repitió en su mente aun no salia de su asombro, pero entonces eso quería decir que...

-Es-estoy embarazada- No lo dijo como una pregunta, si no confirmándolo y tratando de convencerse a ella misma por tal noticia – Y es de... Él- No pudo mas con tanta presión y lloro, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad, eso no era muy común de ella, pero no lo pudo evitar mientras que la doctora la veía sorprendida al parecer fue una de las mejores noticias que le han dado en toda su vida. Mientras Erza se calmaba la doctora se ofreció a ayudarla después de todo ella fue quien la atendió ¿no?

-Bien Erza, presta mucha atención, quiero que la semana que viene vengas a verme de nuevo para ponerte en control, después de todo no se sabe si es un embarazo de alto riesgo y lo mas probable es evitarlo, cierto- Escucho bien, la doctora se ofreció a ayudarla, pero como, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, todo eso es nuevo para ella, por primera vez no sabe que hacer

-Por lo que veo tienes dos meses, y seras madre primeriza, o me equivoco- observo como ella asentía y continuo – Bien al salir de aquí, iras con la enfermera y ella te dará unos folletos y una pequeña charla de que es lo que debes hacer, bien... Por los momentos solo descansa y nos veremos la semana que viene-

-Hai, mu-muchas gracias- Salio del consultorio se dirigio hacia donde le indico la doctora, debía tomar nota y aprender todo lo que pueda, amaría a ese pequeño ser que se esta formando en su vientre, se volvería mas fuerte solo por protegerlo de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, nunca lo haría sufrir, ni dejaría que lo separasen del lado de el o de ella

#######################################################################

No quería entrar, no se sentía preparada para decirle a todos que esta esperando un hijo de... Es que, de tan solo pensarlo se ruboriza, tomo aire, se puso su mano en el vientre y cogió fuerzas para poder entrar, llamo a todos los presentes, mientras se sentaba al lado del maestro y de Mira.

-Oídme todos- dijo en un tono para que todos los pudieran escuchar sin que tenga que repetir – Y-yo, y-yo... - No podía hablar, se le trababa la lengua, no sabia como decirlo. El maestro poso su mano en el hombro de ella, al igual Mira, como si ellos le leyeran la mente y supieran que es lo que tiene que decir y no se atreve, volvió a tomar aire, los miro a todos a la cara y... - Chicos, Yo, Estoy Embazada- Dijo así a lo seco, como si de pronto volviera a ser la misma Erza de siempre. - y os advertiréis que el que se meta conmigo o mi pequeño... los haré sufrir- Si, definitivamente esa era erza

-¡QUÉ! - gritaron todos al unisono, Mas de uno se desmayo, otros estaban felices, y otros todavía no salían de su asombro

-FELICIDADES, Erza-Chan- Grito levy, mientras se lanzaba a darle un gran abrazo y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba igual que levy, osea que ahora estarán mas unidas las dos ya que tendrán un embarazo al mismo tiempo estaba tan feliz, mientras que todos se acercaban a felicitarla, dentro de poco tendrían a la cuarta generación de fairy tail

-Felicidades Erza- Dijo el maestro, mientras que el resto que estaba feliz se callaban para escuchar lo que diría el maestro – Bien, como sabes tu no eres cualquier persona – ella asintió, se puso seria sabia a donde llegaría esa conversación – Y al igual que tu y el padre de ese niño, son por decirlo así, parte de los miembros mas fuerte de este gremio, y como se sabe... Ese niño que esperas, al igual que el de Levy, y la pequeña de Mirajane no son normales por ser herederos de poderes que van mas halla de nuestra imaginación- ninguno podía quitarle la mirada a lo que estaba diciendo el maestro y mucho menos ellas tres pues después de todo ellas eran las protagonistas de todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante - todos querrán aprovechar el momento adecuado, para robar el poder de cada uno de esos pequeños niños, ya que después de todo el mal nunca se acaba por mas que luchemos contra el... Asi que de ahora en adelante, todo el gremio las estarán protegiendo y velaremos por cada una de su seguridad y la de sus pequeños, así, que no os preocupéis, Ahora a ¡CELEBRAR! Jajajajajaja- Por un momento todos se quedaron fríos por el cambio de animo tan rápido del maestro, no esperaron mas y empezaron a celebrar, cada uno tomando otros peleando, todo eso hasta al día siguiente, pues ya el gremio crecía cada día mas

##############################################################

Después de aquella advertencia del maestro, cada uno empezaron a entrenar por su cuenta, las cosas estaban calmadas, una que otra vez se metían en líos, pero nada que no se pueda resolver, ya de ello pasaron cinco meses volando.

Mirajane, ya no atendía el gremio como antes, pues ya había nacido su pequeña niña y tenia que prestarle mucha atención, la llamo Michelle, pues ella había acordado con Laxus ponerle ese nombre, el nunca le dijo el porque solo que le gustaba y se lo quería poner, ella se había negado al principio, pero luego con la misión que le salio ella no sabia si regresara y pues quería que ella tuviera algo de su padre por si algún día le pregunta sobre el.

Erza y Levy, ahora mas que nunca están unidas ya que saben que sexo es cada uno de sus bebe, el de Erza es una niña y el de Levy es un niño, que mayor alegría para las dos y pues felices porque ellas nada mas saben que sexo es de cada una, no quieren decirlo para que sea una sorpresa, cada una con sus pancitas esperando para que nazcan, para verles como serán lo que ellas consideran ahora su mayor alegría.

Lucy, como siempre cuidando de su pequeño junto con Loki, al parecer se irán de viaje por un tiempo

Mientras que Juvia y Gray, están de misión y dejaron sus pequeños a cargo de Erza, Gray se opuso al principio pero después de que Juvia lo convenciera de que tal vez así seria una practica para ella, termino cediendo, claro diciendo cosas como que, si sus hijos se vuelven obstinados, o se vuelven muy violentos o cosas por el estilo le echaría la culpa a Erza por cuidarlos y a Juvia por dejárselos a cargo a ella

Cana tomo una misión de tres años, pues quería ver si se volvía mas fuerte en todo ese tiempo.

Lissana atiende el gremio ahora que su hermana no puede, mientras que Elfman y Eve, se casaron pero aun no quieren tener hijos.

Jellal se caso con Meldy.

así poco a poco paso el tiempo y cada uno de los integrantes del gremio iban formando sus familias. Y así pasaron nueve meses, Levy tuvo un niño muy fuerte, de gran salud y muy hermoso, mientras que Erza tuvo su niña dos meses después, de buena salud también y muy parecida a su padre lo que la hacia mas feliz a ella.

**Misión en el infierno **

Después de un largo tiempo de búsqueda al fin lograron encontrar el lugar que tanto buscaban, y quien se podría imaginar que ese lugar tan oscuro, tan lleno de maldad, tan desagradable, fuera la frontera de este mundo con el otro... Eso quería decir que su misión no seria tan fácil como se la habían explicado, después de todo ya no era una misión para recolectar información si no, para sobrevivir, ellos mismo sabían que eso no seria fácil a partir de ese momento, tendrían que mantenerse mas unidos de lo normal, porque ninguno soportaría la perdida de uno de sus amigos.

Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy y Gildaz, aceptaron ir a esa misión solo para buscar información, solo información, pero nunca pensaron que ese lugar fuera el propio infierno para ellos, el lugar donde sobrevivir no es una opción con muchas posibilidades, donde le esperanza, la fe, y la cordura es lo ultimo que se pierde... claro para ellos, pero para personas normales, o quizás con gran avaricia por el poder se le hubiesen vendido al diablo primero, solo por salir de ese lugar tan horrible, y pensar que si no eh de encontrar lo que buscan rápidamente, no se perdonarían regresar, así se tarden todo lo que se tengan que tardar

**Continuara... **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho me esforcé mucho y pues a medida que valla con la historia, voy explicando de que trata la misión que le dejaron a los dragón slayers del gremio junto con gildarz...!**

_Dejen comentarios _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno espero les guste este capitulo me esforcé para hacerlo... Disculpen mis **horrores **ortográficos _

_Dejen comentarios _

_**Los Personajes no me pertenecen**_

Dialogo

-hablan-

"**Piensan"**

**Capitulo 2**

**Un encuentro inesperado**

.

.

.

**SIETE AÑOS DESPUES!**

Era un gran día en la ciudad de Magnolia, y de la estación de tren llegaban cinco personas que para todo aquel que los viera eran totalmente diferentes, aunque no del todo, uno de ellos se retorcía en el piso con una cara de querer vomitar, otro estaba cerca de el con las manos en las rodillas tratando de no caerse, otro recostado de una gran columna con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de malestar, mientras que las otras dos personas los veían con cara que nunca cambiaran sus mareos por los medios de transportes.

Luego de un rato tratando de recuperar la compostura, salieron de la estación de tren, mas de uno de los ciudadanos se les quedaban viendo eran totalmente diferentes en todo, hasta en sus ropas, mas de uno penso que eran de gremios oscuros por las caras tan serias que llevaban, pero nadie lo podía afirma, pues ya que no llevan una marca de un gremio estaban totalmente cubiertos a exepcion de las caras.

El hombre mas alto y al parecer mas viejo de todos, emanaba una gran tranquilidad, estaba cubierto por un abrigo largo y negro que le llegaba hasta los pies, su cabello era todo hacia atrás, corto y de color naranja como el atardecer, llevaba una bolsa blanca en la espalda, caminaba con la mejor paciencia mientras silbaba, al parecer pensaba en algo, el otro hombre que era de su tamaño pero mas joven que el, era mas seco, mas brusco con sus expresiones del rostro, estaba de brazos cruzados llevaba una camisa manga larga blanca, unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos y encima de sus hombros un abrigo negro y blanco en el cuello y mangas que eran peludas se veía muy cálido, su cabello era rubio corto, muy corto y alborotado, tenia una gran cicatriz pasando en su ojo derecho tenia la forma de un rayo, nadie pudo ver de que colores eran sus ojos pues los tenia cerrados, tal vez serian muy lindos, el otro hombre era un poco mas pequeño, tal vez un dedo de diferencia, este era robusto al igual que los otro dos, llevaba una camisa verde oscuro, con una manga larga negra del lado derecho mientras que de el otro lado lleva solo su brazo desnudo lleno de piercing unos guantes negros al igual que todo lo demás que tenia puesto, su cabello era negro azabache alborotado de puntas extrañas era largo hasta los hombros y su cara, su cara era la mas extraña de todos, llevaba piercing por todos lados ( nariz, boca, orejas, cejas) y sus ojos eran como los de un demonio en busca de algo que comer, eran rojos como la sangre con una penetrante mirada de querer asesinar, mientras que al lado de el caminaba un gato negro con los brazos cruzados y al parecer nada contento. Había otro chico era algo pequeño comparado con los otros llevaba una chaqueta gris con franjas doradas en las mangas y en la parte del cierre, tenia una bufanda blanca al parecer hecha de un material totalmente extraño, este llevaba unos pescadores negros al igual que sus sandalias, su cabello era rosa algo largo y varios mechones que tenia pasaban un poco mas abajo de su barbilla, su cara demostraba mucha confianza y sus ojos grandes y marrones demostraban sinceridad, paz y a la vez tristeza y soledad, y a un lado de su hombro descansaba un pequeño gato azul y por ultimo la única mujer de ese grupo era alta, pero no tanto al parecer era la mas joven tendría la edad como de 19 años su cuerpo era lo que mas llamaba la atención, usaba una camisa azul claro de mangas algo apretada que le hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos, unos shorts blancos que dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas, unas sandalias de igual color que la camisa, su cabello azul oscuro era amarrado por una cola de caballo dejando ver solo su flequillo y dos mechones a cada lado de la cara y aunque estaba amarrado le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran muy marrones que verlos fijamente te hipnotizaban y entre sus brazos llevaba una gata blanca con una mirada muy seria y fría. Mientras que caminaban por las calles de Magnolia, uno de ellos se paro repentinamente y empezó a olfatear por todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien asustando a todo el que se le apareciera por delante

-Que pasa, se te perdió algo- Dijo con sarcasmo el de los piercing viéndolo como olfateaba, pero al ver que este no le prestaba atención lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzo viéndolo con cara de querer matarlo -Te pregunte algo idiota o estas sordo-

-Bajame, maldito Gajeel- Escupió las palabras, mientras se soltaba del agarre, mientras que los otros integrantes del grupo los observaban al parecer querían ver como esos dos peleaban

-P-por favor, no peleen... Natsu-san, Gajeel-san- Dijo la única chica del grupo no quería verlos pelear y mas si es en ese lugar

-Tsk, sois una molestias todos- Dijo el rubio mientras volvía a tomar rumbo hacia donde se dirigían

-Espera Laxus- Dijo el mas anciano de todos, pero al ver como este no le hizo caso- Wendy, ve con el-

-Hai Gildarz-san- y así no le tomo mas importancia a los otros dos que estaban peleando y se fue detrás de Laxus, junto con Lily que no soportaba ver cuando Gajeel se comportaba como un niño

-Natsu, Gajeel, Dejen de pelear- los agarro cada uno en una mano y los alzo como si fueran unos muñecos de trapos-Que ocurre, Natsu- pregunta mientras los baja al piso, y ve como Happy que se había despertado se acerca a Natsu

-Nada... Tengo que resolver un asunto- Mientras salia corriendo y Happy lo seguía.

Mientras que los otros dos se quedaban viendo como este desaparecía

-Maldito salamander , como se atreve a salir corriendo en medio de una pelea- Gruñía entre dientes mientras que Gildarz sonría de lado, el sabia que eso no se veía todo los días, tomo a Gajeel por el cuello tomando de nuevo su curso mientras lo arrastraba y este solo gruñía cosas como, _maldito salamander, te voy a matar cuando te vea, como se atreve a salir corriendo así..._

_._

_._

_._

Salio corriendo dejando a los demás atrás, mientras que escuchaba como Happy lo llamaba, es que estaba loco, desesperado, ese olor que había olfateado era muy conocido para el, nunca olvidaría ese aroma ni por que estuviera apunto de morir sabia que era ella pero tenia algo distinto, es como si estuviera mezclado con otro, estaba en medio de la plaza buscando y olfateando no podía concentrarse bien es como si la gente de esa plaza le estorbara en ese momento, estaba rodeado de una multitud no hallaba que hacer era como si el aroma se estuviera desvaneciendo de repente salio corriendo en busca de alguna dirección pero era como si estuviera en todos lados, se concentro un poco y olfateo una vez mas hacia donde el aroma fuera un poco mas fuerte que el resto y ahí estaba salio corriendo con todo lo que pudo llevándose una gran sorpresa se paro en seco, mientras que Happy llegaba a su lado viéndolo con una cara de asustado, es que eso era una broma o que, en frente de el estaba una pequeña niña de espalda esa no era la persona que estaba buscando pero entonces porque tiene su mismo aroma, la pequeña voltio y lo mira a los ojos fijamente era como si conociera a ese hombre de toda la vida, mientras que el no salia de su asombro por lo que veía es que acaso sus ojos lo estaban engañando o esa niña era una versión en miniatura de Erza la diferencia era su cabello, se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato.

Era una pequeña niña de unos seis o siete años, parecida a Erza por donde la vieras solo que el cabello de la niña era rosa como el de el solo que un poco mas oscuro llegando a pasar solo un poco a rojo, le llamaba mucho la atención, era largo hasta la espalda su flequillo a un lado y dos mechones de adelante amarrados hacia atrás con un gran lazo blanco y con un pequeño detalle en rojo se veía tan linda, pequeña y muy inocente sobre todo con sus grandes y brillantes ojos marrones que no dejaban de verlo, llevaba un vestido blanco que pasaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, también lleva un pequeño chaleco rojo y un cinturón del mismo color, sus sandalias eran blancas con una pequeña rosa plateada.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención o lo mas extraño era su olor, tan parecido al de Erza y pensar que salio corriendo así dejando a sus compañeros atrás, con la esperanza de encontrarla solo a ella y no a una pequeña niña en su lugar.

.

.

.

Llego al gremio junto con Wendy y los dos gatos, observo como todos se quedaban sorprendidos al verlos y pues claro quien no después de que hallan pasado siete años sin saber nada de ellos, pero de repente todos brincaron encima de ellos preguntado cosas que al no le daba mucha importancia ¿como fue la misión? ¿donde estaban los otros? Y cosas así, se dirigio hacia la barra donde diviso a el maestro... a su abuelo, se acerco y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar el viejo se le abalanzo encima para darle un abrazo que hizo que se cayeran al piso, mientras que todos reían el también se permitió dar una pequeña risa pues con todo lo que le había sucedido ya no sabia que era eso, hasta ahora

-Has vuelto, Laxus- escucho decir su nombre detrás de él, abrió los ojos como plato pues sabia muy bien de quien se trataba, era su albina de ojos azules la que le encantaba como era por ser tan diferente y la ves tan unidos no sabia que hacer si darle la cara por todos este tiempo que pudo a haber sufrido a causa de el o solo ignorarla hasta que se resigne y se valla. Se levanto del piso aun dándole la espalda a

la chica, se voltio lentamente quedando cara a cara

-Laxus- Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y levantaba la mano en señal de querer darle una bofetada, este solo cerro los ojos esperando recibir el impacto , pero fue todo lo contrario sintió como ella lo abrazaba tan fuerte, extrañaba mucho sus abrazos esa calma que solo ella podía darle con tan solo verlo a los ojos, sintió algo húmedo en su camisa, era ella, ella estaba llorando por el se sintió algo mal por ella y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo alzándola una centímetros del piso, el también la extrañaba mucho no podía negarlo, o bueno no a ella, después de estar un rato abrazados con todas las miradas del gremio concentrados en solo ellos dos se separaron un poco pero sin romper el abrazo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, mientras la seguía viendo le rozo un poco sus labios, estaban a punto de juntarlos.

-Madre- Dijo una niña con los brazos cruzados y viéndolos fijamente y de una manera muy seria, al parecer no le gustaba que su madre estuviera con un hombre

Observo como ella se tensaba y se separo lo mas rápido que pudo de el, tomo un poco de aire estaba dispuesto a irse pero noto como la chica le tomo la mano y se adelantaron unos pasos y quedar con la pequeña niña de frente, tomo a la niña de la mano como a el y junto sus manos, tuvo una sensación extraña al verle tomado la mano a la niña era como si estuvieran conectados o algo, mientras que la niña solo veía a su madre con una cara de sorprendida por el acto que hizo y al sentir la mano de ese hombre se sintió bien, como si le gustara que la tocara y pues es extraño por que a ella nunca le gusto que nadie la tocara por que hacia un berrinche solo su madre y sus pocos amigos del gremio tenían ese privilegio de tocarla

-Laxus, te presento a Michelle- Lo dijo mientras que sonreía se veía que estaba muy feliz por presentarle a esa pequeña- Mi hija-Dijo, mientras que el solo habría los ojos como platos y fruncía levemente el ceño, no podía pensar las cosas muy bien con claridad- Tu Hija- se sorprendió mucho, acaso estaba jugando con el o algo así miro a sus ojos y noto que no titubeaba con lo que acababa de decir, estaba muy segura de sus palabras y es que por que razón ella mentiría con eso, al parecer dejo de verla a ella para pasar a ver a la pequeña que tenia al frente y ahora que lo pensaba era un estúpido por no acordarse, de que antes de irse de misión estaba en espera de una hija con la albina de ojos azules, miraba fijamente a la niña que tenia enfrente no podía dejar de verla era como una pequeña versión afeminada de el, su cabello totalmente rubio amarrado desde arriba en una trenza que le llegaba hasta su pequeña cintura, sus ojos azules como el cielo al igual que los de su madre, llevaba puesta una camiseta color morado con unas rosas en azul oscuro, sus jeans eran de un color plateado metalizado, sus zapatillas eran del mismo color de la camisa, y en su muñeca derecha llevaba un brazalete con la marca del gremio, no podía soportar tanta emoción junta poso su mano en su hombro y se arrodillo frente a ella, mientras que ella no salia de su asombro todavía.

¿Acaso ese hombre que tenia en frente era su padre?, no entendía nada, estaba entre feliz, contenta y confundida, su madre le ha hablado de muchas historias de su padre, ella que siempre quiso conocer a ese gran hombre que al tan solo nombrarlo, su madre se le iluminaba el rostro, vio como el sonrío de lado, al parecer quería decir algo, Pero no pudo, se le abalanzo encima y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, todos se conmovieron ante tal escena, mientras que solo Mirajane se sorprendía un poco, su pequeña hija no era de demostrar emociones ante nadie

-Mi-michelle- pero de tan solo recordar que era Laxus sonrío un poco, se agacho quedando ala altura de los dos rubios y al igual que su hija lo abrazo.

.

.

.

Mientras veía la escena que se presentaba antes sus ojos no pudo evitar soltar una que otra lágrima, tenia que admitir que nunca pudo dejar de ser tan sentimental.

-No llores, Wendy- Dijo una rubia mientras se acercaba hacia ella con una pequeña niña en brazos.

-E-etto, yo no estoy llorando- Dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima y la gata que tenia a lado la miraba con desaprobación, al parecer ella seguía siendo la misma.

Y ahora que detallaba a la mujer que tenia en frente, sonrío al reconocer de quien trataba estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de ella y darle un gran abrazo pero recordó que tenia a una bebe en brazos

-Lucy-Chan- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Tiempo sin vernos eh, no crees Wendy-

-Hai, y esa bebe- pregunto mientras le hacia muecas para que riera

-Oh, ella es Yatzamarhu... Mi hija- al escuchar eso se quedo sorprendida, que ella recordaba, tenia era un niño no una niña

-Pe-pero Lu-lucy-chan tu no tenias un hijo- pregunto algo curiosa

-Hai, se llama Leonardo, y esta con su padre- Quedo en blanco, era como si ya no estuviera en nada, todo era diferente a lo que recordaba, ya nada era igual

-Eh Lucy, Wendy te quiere preguntar en donde esta... Romeo- Dijo la gata blanca que estaba al lado de ellas al parecer su amiga estaba nerviosa por preguntar por ese chico, que a su opinión no le cae para nada bien

-¡EH! CHARLE, no digas eso- mientras se ponía roja y agitaba sus manos en forma de negación, al parecer ella le había leído la mente estaba a punto de preguntarle a Lucy por el

-Esta de misión, de seguro regresara pronto- mientras pensaba, puso una cara de picara y ponía una mano en su boca- Te guuussstaaaa- mientras se reía a carcajadas y ella solo se sonrojaba mas desde cuando Lucy podía imitar a Happy, tenia tanta vergüenza y pensar que esos sentimientos los había dejado hace tiempo atrás.

Hablaron por un rato mas, mientras que Lucy le preguntaba cosas de la misión que ella, no respondía del todo o que simplemente cambiaba de conversación con una cara algo triste al parecer no le gusta hablar sobre lo que hicieron o pasaron durante la misión.

.

.

.

Se dirigio al gremio junto con Gildaz nunca penso que Salamander los dejara, para salir corriendo a quien sabe donde.

Al entrar, se encontraron con todos celebrando y muy escandalosos como siempre, al parecer ya el idiota del truenito se encargo de decirles que habían regresado, pero había algo que lo inquietaba desde que llego y no era el alboroto del gremio, es que solamente no dejaba de hacerse una pregunta ¿Donde esta? Se acerco ala barra tomo asiento y como si Mirajane le leyera la mente

-Esta en la biblioteca- se maldicio a el mismo, es que así estaba de desesperado que Mira le tuvo que decir en donde estaba, la miro fijamente y observo que cambio de una manera tan radical que no parece que fuera la mecerá de hace siete años, esta era mas llamativa, mas llena de vida, había cambiado tanto, la miro de arriba a abajo, noto que ya no tenia su cabello suelto, si no amarrado en una cola alta de caballo con un lazo negro y ya no usaba ese vestido rosado de siempre, ahora era uno negro, con unas flores en plateado y unos adornos en morado, su cuerpo era totalmente diferente. Tenia mas curvas, sus pechos eran mas grandes aunque un poco caídos, se quedo viéndola fijamente por un rato, estaba que babeaba, pero se controlo, tomo aire se levanto de la barra y tomo dirección hacia la biblioteca.

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que daba hasta ese lugar pensando ¿como estará? ¿como reaccionaria al verlo? Tal vez ya no sentiría nada al verlo.

Entro en la biblioteca, escucho unas risas proviniendo de uno de los estantes, se acerco a uno de los que estaban cercas para observar a una chica de pelo azul de espalda jugando con un niño, se acerco un poco mas para ver mejor la escena que se presentaba antes sus ojos, esa mujer emanaba un olor muy conocido para el, el niño también tenia ese olor pero al parecer estaba ligado con otro, se quería acercar mas el sabia que esa mujer que estaba de espalda, era ella, era su... ¡Levy! Pero quien era ese niño que jugaba con ella, y por la forma en que lo trataba tal vez era su...

-Porque nos espías- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño que veía serio hacia donde él estaba escondido, mientras que la mujer seguía de espalda al parecer estaba algo nerviosa-Eh, sal de ahí- al parecer estaba algo sorprendido por la habilidad del mocoso lo descubrió rápido, pero ¿como? - Hueles extraño... dime algo ¿quien eres?- Salio de su escondite, algo sorprendido, lo descubrió por su olor, entonces debía tener sus sentido del olfato muy desarrollados

-Gehehe, eres bueno mocoso- Se acerco a el y quedando frente a el le revolvió su oscuro cabello, mientras que poco a poco la mujer se volteaba.

.

.

.

Todavía no podía salir de su asombro esa pequeña niña que tenia al frente y lo veía tan tiernamente, era tan parecida a Erza y no solo en el físico si no en el aroma que desprendía

-Porque me ves tanto, pervertido- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hacia la ofendida, mientras que el solo la veía con una gran sorpresa, es que acaso le dijo pervertido.

-Yo No Soy Un Pervertido- Gritaba mientras la señalaba acusándola de decirle tal cosa.

-Entonces porque me miras tanto- pregunto inocentemente mientras que lo inspeccionaba con la mirada

-Porque, te pareces a una persona muy importante para mi- con la mirada perdida hacia el piso, mientras que ella bajaba sus brazos y se acercaba a el, le tomo de la mano

-Oe, Lo siento y-yo no sabia- bajo un poco la mirada y el no pudo evitar verla, se veía tan triste por lo que le dijo

-Ie, no importa- Le regalo una gran sonrisa, le caía bien esa niña- Como te llamas-

-Nala- Dijo muy contenta- y usted- se sintió algo viejo porque le dijo usted, es que así de anciano se veía

-Las formalidades no van conmigo, así que nada de usted, vale!- Le dijo mientras que ella solo asentía algo apenada, le soltó la mano, le dio mucha pena, estaba que se iba...- Natsu- Vio como ponía su cara de confundida al parecer todavía era una niña y no entendía las expresiones directas- Me llamo, Natsu- recalco este diciendo, mientras que ella solo asentía y sonreía

-Eeehhh, Naaatsuuu- dijo happy mientras volaba a su lado, noto como la cara de la niña se ilumino

-Es un neko, un neko volador, aaaahhhhhh!- Grito estaba emocionada, y pegando un salto atrapo al gato en el aire, mientras que la apretaba y estrujaba emocionada, era la primera vez que veía uno, aunque su madre siempre le contaba historias sobre su padre y este tenia un mejor amigo que era un gato volador, pero ella solo pensaba que lo estaba imaginando, nunca penso que existiera algo así.

Vio como Nala se emocionaba de tan solo ver a Happy, el también sonrío le había caído muy bien esa niña, se sintió algo extraño en un principio pero después solo dejo llenarse de esa alegría que tenia ella.

-Oe, Nala quieres ir por un helado- Nunca penso decirle eso a alguien, pero al pensar que es una pequeña niña, no pudo resistirse, es como si lo estuviera hipnotizando con algún tipo de magia, al notar como ella asintió a su invitación caminaron por la plaza ella con Happy en los brazos para que no se le escapara, llegaron a un pequeño puesto en donde el pidió tres helados, una de vainilla para él, una de chocolate para Happy y una de fresa para Nala, se sentaron cerca de unas bancas que quedaban cerca de la plaza mientras se comían el helado

-E-etto, Natsu-san de donde eres- Pregunto al parecer tenia algo de curiosidad

-Yo soy de un gremio, de los mas fuertes de toda Magnolia- Dijo sintiendo orgullo de su gremio

-Mi madre y yo también somos de un gremio de magos muy fuertes- Dijo muy emocionada al parecer le gustaba hablar de su madre- Mi madre es la mas fuertes de todas y la mas hermosa también- Esto ultimo lo dijo muy segura de si, estaba tan feliz que alzo sus manos de la emoción que su helado termino derramado por todo el piso, se puso triste quería llorar, su helado se le había caído al piso y ya no podía hacer nada

-Toma- le dice el, mientras le da su helado en sus manos-Trata de no dejarla caer esta ves- dijo mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello

-Pe-pero Natsu-san es suya yo-yo no...-

-No importa, te la regalo- Vio como sonreía, al parecer se estaba contagiando de esa sonrisa

-Natsu, nos tenemos que ir- Dijo Happy- nos deben de estar esperando-

-Hai- Mientras se levantaba y estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando.

-E-espera, por favor- Dijo la pequeña mientras le agarraba la mano y bajaba un poco la cabeza- Me gusto estar contigo hoy, Natsu-san- Estaba algo nerviosa por lo que diría- Mañana en el parque, quisiera que fueras al parque mañana a las tres- Estaba nerviosa no sabia cual seria la respuesta del chico pelirosado, se le ruborizaron las mejillas, estaba impaciente, el no le daba respuesta alguna, se estaba molestando tal vez el no le respondería, así que le soltó la mano, le dio la espalda estaba decidida a irse, sabia que decirle eso fue una gran estupidez de su parte

-Esta bien, a las tres en el parque- le regalo la una gran sonrisa y se fue junto con Happy, cuando estaba a punto de perderlo de vista salio corriendo unos pasos y grito

-TE ESPERARE, NATSU-SAN NO FALTES- sonrío mientras que agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, noto como desparecía estaba tan feliz de haberle conocido, se dio vuelta y se puso en marcha para ir a su casa quería contarle a su madre del gran día que tuvo hoy

.

.

.

Se quedo anonadado al verla hay en frente de el, como si estuviera en un sueño, no podía creer que esa mujer parada antes sus ojos sea ella, mientras que ella no salia de su asombro, tenia ganas de salir corriendo y darle un abrazo.

-Gajeel- Dijo en solo un susurro casi inaudible mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos -Regresaste- No resistió mas y se lanzo encima de el, abrazándolo como si temiera que al soltarlo se volvería a ir de su lado.

-Levy- le susurro en el oído, correspondiendo al abrazo

Mientras que seguían abrazados, el pequeño pelinegro no dejaba de verlos era como si se presentara la mejor escena que ha tenido en su corta vida, su madre se sintió feliz al abrazar a ese hombre, eso lo hizo muy feliz a el, ya que lo mejor que le ha gustado de su madre es que este siempre feliz y con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, mientras los veía sonrío un poco de lado se sentía bien verlos así, pero la cercanía de un hombre a su madre no le gustaba mucho, si se veían lindos pero no por ello quería decir que no los podía interrumpir.

-¿Como te llamas?- dijo con un tono muy serio, el sabia como se llamaba, pues escucho su nombre salir de los labios de su madre mientras veía como se separaban. Noto que su madre se tensaba y observo como ese hombre hizo un bufido y lo veía de arriba abajo como si el fuera una plaga por haberlos interrumpidos

-Y a ti que te importa como me llamo- le dijo de la manera mas brusca mientras que la mujer lo vio con una manera de querer asesinarlo, como se atrevía a hablarle así a su hijo.

-Por que quiero saber tu nombre, no me gusta el olor que desprendes- Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, mientras que el solo se quedaba quieto viendo como ese pequeño lo veía de arriba a abajo inspeccionandolo con la mirada esperando una respuesta se notaba que tenia un olfato bien desarrollado para lo pequeño que era, no pudo evitar describirlo y mirarlo se veía en ese niño como si fuera el, arrogante, serio en sus palabras y muy firme ante todo, y pensar que ese era hijo de levy, era muy pequeño, de estatura muy baja, su cabello era negro como la noche alborotados como los de su madre le llegaban hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros que al mirarlos te hechizaban de lo intensos que eran, llevaba una guarda camisa negra, sus monos algo abombados arriba y apretados abajo eran negro con una raya blanca en los bolsillos, tenia unas botas que al igual que lo demás eran negras con blancas, le caía bien ese niño, aun seguía con la duda de que tal vez podría ser de el o solo se lo estaba imaginando solo por que es de ella y preguntarle a la chica de cabello azul seria demasiado rápido, pero estaba decidido si era o no era de el igual le daría cariño y hasta puede ser que se encariñe con el

-Gajeel, ese es mi nombre... ¿el tuyo?- mientras se acercaba y le posaba su mano en su cabeza

-Grenllel- Dijo mientras se veían fijamente, la chica no dejaba de verlos era increíble como se llevaban a penas unos minutos de conocerse, es que su hijo era algo odioso con las personas, mientras que a el nunca lo había visto tratar a un niño de esa manera por muy pequeño que sea, tal vez y ya se dieron cuenta del lazo de sangre que comparten.

.

.

.

El sonido del viento era tranquilizante y armonioso, le gustaba estar sentada en la grama bajo ese gran árbol en el parque central de la ciudad, estaba feliz no sabia porque pero sentía que ese día era especial, al lado del ella yacía su compañero de juegos acostado con su niño en brazos descansando de un largo día de puros juegos, le hubiese gustado compartir ese día con su hija, pero de un momento a otro salio corriendo diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer

-¡Mira!- El niño de dos años de edad que estaba sentado en las piernas de su padre apunto a un ave de color azul que paso a un lado de ellos-¡Mira padre!- estaba estupefacto por la ave tan hermosa que se acababa de presentar ante ellos, ella solo sonrío, se levanto de la grama y lo cargo, el padre del niño de tan solo ver esa escena se dio cuenta de que se les estaba haciendo tarde para regresar al gremio, tenia que agradecer que tenia una amiga que lo ayudara con su pequeño niño cuando la madre no estuviera para cuidarlo

-Gracias Erza de verdad no se que haría si no me ayudaras con Jeremy- Dijo mientras le hacia una mueca al niño que estaba en brazos de la chica para que se riera

-De nada, con mucho gusto te ayudo, cuando lo necesites-

-Es que las cosas han estado muy agitadas últimamente y Meldy a tenido muchas misiones de improvisto-

-Ya te dije, no tengo problema en ayudarte a cuidar a tu hijo, Jellal-

Estaban casi en la entrada del gremio, Erza se detuvo sintió un escalofrío pasar por todo su cuerpo, Jeremy al cual tenia cargado desde que regresaban de parque le apretó el suéter que llevaba pero sin dañarla. Erza se dio de cuenta y siguió caminando hasta que entrando al gremio noto como Jellal se acerco peligrosamente a su oído murmurando algo que no entendió muy bien, así que voltio para quedar de frente y muy cercas, esto hizo que se paralizara y se ruborizara, tenia tiempo que no se sentía así desde que...

-¡ERZA!- Escucho un grito de enojo llegar desde lo profundo del gremio, esa voz la conocía a donde fuera que valla

.

.

.

Habían regresado en tiempo récord al gremio, después de encontrarse con esa pequeña niña en la plaza le alegro el día quedo fascinado al igual que Happy nunca penso que una niña cambiaría de animo tan rápidamente.

El gremio no había contenido su emoción por verlos de vuelta, rápidamente todos cayeron encima de el abrazándolo con emoción, ahora si seria una celebración formal del gremio, todos andaban contentos, gritando, brincando y uno que otros cantado.

El también andaba feliz, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, y en ese momento en que las puertas del gremio se abrieron, un fuerte escalofríos paso por todo su cuerpo mientras que la escena que se presento ante sus ojos lo tenso.

Erza, su Erza, llevaba a un niño en brazos, mientras que a su lado estaba Jellal susurrándole algo al oído y al ver como ella se sonrojaba y volteaba a quedar a solo centímetros de el se enojo, se enfureció al verlos juntos de esa manera y con ese niño en brazos es que acaso ella...

-¡ERZA!- No pudo soportar mas su enojo y grito, notando como ella se tensaba y ponía a ese niño en los brazos de Jellal, eso lo enojo aun mas

-Natsu- susurro mientras que se acercaba a el, su mente no le estaba mintiendo con respecto a lo que veía, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no estaba en un sueño era de verdad.

Trato de acercarse a el, de tocarlo, pero el la aparto con un movimiento brusco, como si al tocarlo lo quemaría, abrió los ojos como platos ante tal acción y solo se quedo quieta, esperando que diría el pelirosado.

-Eres Una Traidora, Erza- Grito mientras que el gremio solo observaba esa escena, nadie entendía nada, de porque esa reacción contra la pelirroja- Tu me engañaste con Él- señalo a Jellal que se quedo con los ojos abiertos que estaba diciendo ese chico estaba loco- Tu me dijistes que me amabas y que me esperarías el tiempo que fuera necesario- cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a ella, quería matar, demoler todo, se sentía traicionado.

Mientras que ella no sabia que hacer, se sentía confundida, Natsu diciendo que lo traiciono con Jellal, se sentía en una pesadilla a la cual no podía salir, estaba tensa no se podía mover.

Pero de un momento a otro se acerco a ella y apretó sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

Ella sintió que el aire le faltaba, la vista se tornaba borrosa, solo los gritos desesperados de gremio la mantenían a flote, trataban de quitárselo de encima y es que ningún momento llego a imaginar que hay ante todos Natsu estuviera ahorcando a Erza. Ella solo podía escuchar, su vista la mantenía fija en esos ojos marrones que habían aparecido con enojo, sentía miedo y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, cada vez que alguien imploraba por que la soltara el solo se enfurecía mas y apretaba mas su blanco y delicado cuello, dejándola ya casi sin aire

-¡SUELTALA!- Se escucho una voz de enojo en todo el gremio, el al mirar de quien trataba quedo sorprendido, pero no le dio importancia que haría una niña de tan solo siete años y que había apenas conocido esa tarde

-Te Dije Que Sueltes a Mi, MADRE- Grito mientras se abalanzo encima de el con una espada que salio de su mano derecha, y una una bola fuego por la mano izquierda, al notar la gran cantidad de magia que le lanzo esa niña soltó a Erza y logro esquivarlo.

Estaba tan sorprendido al igual que todos los del gremio, el no sabia que hacer, **-¿Erza es su madre? -**Estaba confundido, ¿porque la llamo madre?, ¿este era ese gremio del que tanto le hablaba?, ¿Erza es su madre... esa de la que estaba orgullosa de ser su hija?, ¿pero, Porque lo ataco con esa cantidad tan grande de magia?, ¿Porque magia de fuego y de requipamiento juntos? No entendía nada, una niña no podría usar esa magia así porque así, se enojo mas, noto como Erza se recuperaba y salia corriendo al ver como la pequeña pelirosa se desmayaba ante sus brazos. Ella también la veía con cara de sorprendida, como si fuera la primera vez que esa niña usa magia, tal vez y por eso se desmayo quedando inconsciente.

Todos quedaron sin habla, nadie decía nada, tenían miedo,pero ¿De Que? O mejor dicho ¿De Quien?

Trato de acercarse a la niña para tomarla por el brazo tratando de sacudirla, luego se vio estrellado contra la pared por una pelirroja empuñando una espada en su cuello que sentía que cualquier mínimo movimiento lo degollaría frente a todos

-Alejate- escucho decir a Erza mientras que lo veía con una mirada tan fría, oscura y penetrante, soltó la espada y se fue separando poco a poco de el, se acerco en donde estaba su hija inconsciente la tomo en brazos y salia del gremio mientras voltio y le lanzo una mirada de puro odio a Natsu- No Vuelvas a Tocar A Mi Hija- Dicho esto se retiro del gremio con su hija en brazos y dejando a todos sorprendidos

**CONTINUARA... **


End file.
